


Sickly Sweet Feeling

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Beatles Cartoon Universe, Cartoon Physics, Clingy George harrison, Crack Treated Seriously, Early Beatles, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hijinks & Shenanigans, In a way, Love Bites, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Stalking, This is just a beatle cartoon ep but gay, Unreliable Narrator, Witchcraft, george x oc is very one sided btw, i cant believe i made a beatles cartoon oc for this, love potions, love spells, main focus is starrsion, references to the other beatle movies, this is written for my friends and me and then i dump it here lol, tittle with change most likely, very minor mclennon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: George learns the hard way that he shouldn't have tea with random ladies, and Ringo has to suffer the consequences of his actions, with some shenanigans and pining along the way.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Original Female Character(s), George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez this chap is loooong, all the other ones are shorter i promise, anyways go hog wild.

“George Harrison will be  _ mine”  _ Belladonna whispers while perfecting the last few ingredients of her love potion, her cauldron bubbled and popped a light pink. She’d been obsessed with The Beatle for a good few months now, he was  _ perfect _ , his hair the right color of dark, his fangs the right amount of sharp (She liked to think he was a vampire). Just thinking of him made her blush and giggle.

She felt like a schoolgirl gushing to her coven about a crush, despite being over 300 years old. George was just  _ that  _ amazing, she didn’t understand how anyone could prefer those airheads John and Paul over him. Or god forbid someone preferring  _ Ringo _ over him, she _ hated  _ Ringo with all her heart. She’d seen how close he and George were (Yes she may have stalked George through her crystal ball, what about it?), sure they all bullied him, but at the end of the day it seemed like George really cared about that big nosed Drummer.

Well that doesn’t matter now, once George has a drink of her special brew it’ll be  _ her  _ he cares about, she’ll be the one he lays awake at night thinking about. The one he truly wants.

******************

“What are you in such a blinking hurry for?” John asked from where he was slouched on the bed, watching George scutter around the hotel room for his coat.

“Some lady’s invited me for tea” George says matter a factly, waving around a piece of paper that must have been some kind of letter, judging by the pink ink written all over it.

“Oh? George has a date? Who’s the lucky lady?” Paul inquires, 

“More like unlucky” John snickers, Paul joining him, George rolls his eyes and rereads the card again.

“Belladonna Salem,” He answers with a smile. What a girl she sounds like from her frenzied but charming writing, they always seem to meet the strangest people in Transylvania, but she could be the expectation to that.

“Hopefully she’s not a crazed fangirl, hua hua yeah” Ringo laughs.

******

The directions in the card led him into a forest, a very eerie one at that, the trees were jagged and leafless, but it was fall after all, although the constant feeling of being watched certainly wasn’t normal n’or was all the fog that coated the insides of the woods.

Eventually he came upon a rundown cottage, he checked the paper again, this couldn’t be the place right? 

Then the door opens, and George thinks he sees what must be the most beautiful woman in his life, her hair as dark as the night and skin as pale as stars, his checks heat up just looking at her.

“A-are you Belladonna Salem?” He stammers, already head over heels for her (Or at least for her looks).

“Yes,” Her voice is whipsery like the wind and sweet like honey “You can call me Bella, Darling” 

George follows Bella to her parlor room, the house was quite large and cozy on the inside, He sits on one of her purple velvet loveseats. Admiring all the little knick knacks on her shelves. 

“I’ll go make us some cuppa, then the fun really begins, dear” The glint in her eyes spells mischief. George is too oblivious to see it, although he’s slightly wary of all the pet names. 

“Come keep our friend company, Percy” Bella commands while whisking herself away to a backroom, a giant crow, Percy George assumes, perches itself on his shoulder, it’s talons uncomfortably gripping into him.

“You really got a hold on me there,” He laughs nervously, after getting over how pretty Miss Salem was, this whole ordeal was starting to freak him out. Hopefully he’ll just be able to drink his tea and scram.

Speaking of which, out came Belladonna with two cups of tea and a few biscuits (The brand was remarkably George’s favorite,). She placed the cups down and sat across from him. Ushering for him to have a sip.

George inspects the cup, the sweet liquid inside smelt like roses petals, Bella was freakishly intent on watching him drink it, practically squealing when he finally did. It tasted good, like vanilla and sugar.

“How do you feel, Love?” She asks condescending, like she knows something he doesn’t.

George shifted awkwardly, that tea must have not agreed with his insides cause he felt positively ill, like he’d eaten too much sugar and was about to throw up. Plus the sweating wasn’t helping, what in the blue blazes did that lady give him?

He’s about to answer something along the lines of “not well” when someone new enters. 

“George! There you are! Did you forget we had a concert tonight!” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with George

Belladonna’s eyes narrow and she walks up to who just entered her cottage, she feels positively  _ pissed _ . 

“ _ You” _ Belladonna hisses like a snake, she’s tall and intimidating, Ringo will give her that, who knew George was into goths?

“...Me” Ringo answers, pointing at himself, still unsure if he walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU HALF BRAINED BLOCKHEAD!” she screams louder than a firetruck, shrill as one too. The bird flapping around her head doesn’t make her any less scary. Ringo jumps and protectively press himself against the wall, what did he ruin?! 

“I OUGHT TO CURSE YOU! TURN YOU INTO SOME KIND OF ANIMAL, YOU ABSOLUTE VERMIN!” She screeches and grinds her teeth and pulls at her hair, looking more or less insane, or like she’s about to commit murder, probely a mix of the two.

“I can’t play drums with paws can I?” He nervously shrugs, only half joking. She stiffens for a moment before lifting him up by his sweater collar. The crow on her shoulder is giving Ringo death glares, Bella isn’t looking too friendly either. He gulps. This is the end isn’t it. He’s gonna get cursed or killed or maybe even both-

Just before Bella can rip his throat out George saves him, by throwing his now empty teacup at her, it shatters upon impact. She hisses at the sudden pain and drops Ringo, he hits the ground with a thud and shuffles away as fast as he possibly can.

Before Ringo can even think about getting back up George’s grabbed his arm and they both run like their lives depend on it (Which it very well might). 

They stop running when they can’t hear Percy’s squawking and Belladonna’s shrill threats anymore. The dark woods surround them, but that’s the least of their concerns right now.

“Am I glad we got out of there, ey George” Ringo says huffing, he’s not too keen on being cursed or sacrificed today, or anyday for that matter. Hopefully that crazy old bat doesn’t come after them again. He feels George’s hands cup his face, wait  _ what- _

“Woah hey what are you-” Ringo stammers, blushing creeps up his checks. It wasn’t like George to touch him like this, or anyone really.

“Did she hurt you?” He asks, eyes filled with worry. Ringo has to double take,  _ did George just ask him if he was okay? _ No one ever asks  _ Ringo  _ if he’s feeling alright. He pauses before muttering that he’s fine beyond being a little spooked. 

George’s face twists into something of disdain, “I’m sorry she scared you. Love, that won’t ever happen again” He says after slipping his hand into Ringo’s.

“Uh, you're holding me hand there, George” The shorter one points out, totally bewildered, first asking if he’s okay then hand holding? Not to mention he called him  _ Love. _ What’s next? A kiss? (Don’t get hopeful there Ringo) 

“Why wouldn’t I? They fit together perfectly’’ George responds with a small squeeze, a fond smile on his face, fangs poking out a little.

Ringo has half a mind to ask what that witch did to him, the other half wants to go along with the hand holding, although most of his brain was focusing on what in the blue blazes he was gonna tell John and Paul when they see them like  _ this.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he fellas that's gay


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to explain what happened wasn’t going too smoothly on Ringo’s end, he had to deal with an all too touchy George, a John who kept interrupting him to ask questions that he would  _ get to _ he would just _ stop interrupting _ him, and a Paul who snickered every time he saw Ringo whisper to George that “he’s busy and really needs him to stop hugging him” 

Eventually he was able to splutter his understanding of the story that “the lady that invited George over was  _ actually _ a witch that put him under a spell, but it backfired and now he’s in love with me”. Paul and John are silent for a moment before exchanging a glance, then they both busted out laughing.

“ _ He’s  _ in love with  _ you!”  _ Paul wheezes like you’ve just told him the funniest joke imaginable. John laughs along with him.

Ringo feels a pang of anger at that, what’s so funny about someone loving him?

“See for yourself” He mumbles, releasing George, who he’d been trying to shove away for the last 40 minutes, George, much like a dog seeing its owner for the first time, proceeds to tackle Ringo and showers him in nuzzles and kisses. Ringo feels the red returning to his cheeks, he can’t tell if it’s from the embarrassment or intimacy. 

Paul and John stop laughing, looking at the sight in front of them completely dumbfounded.

“Why he has it worse than some fangirls!” Paul says amazed, which was  _ really _ saying something. 

“You have your first fan, Ringo!” John joked smugly.

“Hua hua very funny Jo- ACK he’s starting to  _ bite _ , get him  _ off _ -” Ringo squirms in an attempt to escape from George’s bone crushing grip, with no luck. Was George always this strong?

In a rare moment of pity Paul and John helped pry off the very... affectionate George, who now looked saddened, Although Ringo noted that George seemed way less twitterpated around them.

“We’ll have to deal with this later, I’ll remind you we have a _ concert _ in less than an hour?” John said, letting go of George’s arm, who luckily didn’t go back to suffocating Ringo in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how that concert's gonna go


	4. Chapter 4

There's the sweet sound of guitar tuning and microphone fiddling before the show starts.

“And now Ladies and Gentlemen, The Beatles!” 

“That's our cue, remember George,  _ no _ funny business” He gets a finger shoved accusingly into his chest, they can’t have him messing up his chords just because he’s busy thinking about a certain drummer.

The curtain rises and music and screaming fan girls and boys flood the auditorium just like they have a million times before in a million different places. 

Ringo scans the crowd of excited boys and girls, his eyes fall on someone familiar. He swears his heartbeat stops for a moment. He’d know that disheveled black bob anywhere. But then again there’s a lot of girls with black hair right? But how many are there that are almost 7 feet tall and evil looking?!

He shakes his head and goes back to drumming, he decides to keep a high alert just in case. 

They finish their last song with a bow and they all wish everyone a goodbye and goodnight, the crying and screaming dies down.

The curtains falls

Once backstage in the dressing rooms Ringo is able to relax, no magical mishaps (or tours) happen thankfully. Even if Belladonna was out in the crowd, maybe she just actually wanted to enjoy the music and _ not _ Ringo’s demise.

“Ey George we’re backstage now,” Paul points out slyly, his voice reeked of playful mischief. 

“I know captain Obvious, I’m a  _ guitarist, _ not stupid” George retorts, not picking up on what the bassist was alluring too (Ringo had the moment he said it, and was looking for a way out.)

“There’s no difference,” Paul replies looking back to John, he sticks his tongue out at the comment “I’m just saying if you want to commence funny business you  _ can _ now” 

George looks back at Paul with a hopeful expression, “Really?”, Paul fakes innocence and nods.

“Yeah! Go get him!” John says while pointing at Ringo, who was trying to escape by hiding in the closet. George doesn’t need to be told twice and was at the drummer’s side at an instance. Arms wrapped around his neck in a loving hug.

Ringo scowled at John and Paul’s smiles, the bassist remarks that he wishes he had his camera right now.

Then a knock comes at the door, which ruins the little moment. Must be a back crew person or a fan.

“Mr. Harrison? Someones here for you,- Your favorite fan she says-” 

“Name?” George inquires, slightly suspicious.

The crewman's voice drops to whisper, a muffled conversion takes place on the other side.

“Uh-, no ma’am you can’t say wife, -no you also can’t say the love of his life, no not that either-” 

There’s a sigh of defeat before the “favorite fan” gives her real name begrudgingly.

“Belladonna Salem!” Crewman announces to the 4 inside. Ringo feels his blood turn cold, he hears George growl under his breath. The protectiveness makes him blush (He’s been doing that alot these days)

John raises an eyebrow at their reactions.

“Is there a story we're missing here?”

George ignores him and tells the guard to turn her away.

This time they hear a muffled dispute coming from the other side of the door. Belladonna is  _ not  _ taking no for an answer, despite what the crewman says that she’d be “Breaking the law”. (Law doesn't matter when you're a witch they suppose). The disagreement ends in what  _ sounds _ like a bang of magic, that’s not good.

“GEORGE! GEORGIE LOVE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT  _ NOW  _ BEFORE I USE MAGIC TOO!” They must have caught her in not too swell of a mood. The door knob rattles and shakes forcefully, both things also not good.

“So...Window?” Is John’s suggested escape plan. Not feeling up to face a witch’s wrath today.

“Oh window most definitely” Paul confirms, already unlocking and opening it.

Window it is then.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for that crewhand that most likely got turned into a frog or mouse? Also I've been making a cringe little playlist for this fic *insert ashamed face*

**Author's Note:**

> Spare comments or kudos? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, whom ever you are :D


End file.
